Episode 9059 (16th December 2016)
Plot Norris and Mary learn about Jude Sawyer from his answers to their bogus eco survey. Mary becomes keen on Jude when she finds out he's a musician. Eileen tells Pat that she loves him and still wants to marry him. He asks her to bring Andy and Steph over to see him to allow him to thank them for saving his life. Bethany isn't bothered about going to the Christmas market with Sarah, Gary and Izzy so stays in with Gail instead. Mary tells Jude that he's her son. He's stunned by the news and informs his twin, causing Mary to realise her mistake. Gail holds back the tears as she looks over the haul of presents she bought for Michael. Bethany hugs her. Andy doesn't want to see Pat in case it jogs his memory but Eileen and Steph drag him to Weatherfield General. Robert works out a new wedding menu for one of Michelle's clients. The police question Kevin again in light of Pat's statement causing Anna to stick up for him. Sinead, Chesney, Todd, Billy and David spend the evening a busy club. Sinead makes a reluctant Chesney hit the dancefloor with her, while a weary David is chatted up by a woman, Shona Ramsey. Mary feels humiliated by what happened and decides to abandon her quest. After Shona leaves to meet her friend, David realises his wallet is gone. Sarah books tickets to a gig in Leeds for her, Bethany, Gary and Faye. Bethany is thrilled. Gemma hears Norris telling someone on the phone about Mary's son. Norris swears her to secrecy. Pat thanks Andy and Steph but, when alone with Andy, he reveals that he did see him and lets him know that he's going to blackmail him. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Mills - Serena Ryan *PC Rawani - Jag Sanghera *Jude Sawyer - Matt Kennard *Jamie Sawyer - Sam Kennard Places *Coronation Street exterior *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Nick's Bistro *Weatherfield General - Phelan's room *U Bar, Manchester *Sawyer residence - Living room Notes *First appearance of Shona Ramsey. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Andy tries to remain calm as news of the attack spreads; Mary returns home having failed to find the missing piece of her past; and Gail shows Bethany the haul of presents she had bought for Michael before he died. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,300,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes